Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)
How Scorpion joined the Tourney It is known that his father, a former member of the Shirai Ryu, forbade his son from joining the clan, as he did not wish for his son to live the life of an assassin. However, Hanzo joined in spite of his father's wishes in order to provide his wife and son with a comfortable life. Now Scorpion is a hell-spawned spectre, inexorably seeking vengeance against those responsible for the destruction of his clan and the death of his own family. Despite his malevolent appearance, he is not inherently evil. He joins the forces of evil when promised a means of resurrecting his clan on Earth, or the chance to inflict his wrath against those who butchered them. Scorpion has also (indirectly) assisted the game's protagonists to fulfill these motives. Scorpion is perceived by fans as the title's foremost anti-hero. He undertakes actions that benefit the forces of good, albeit in his own gruesome and vigilante manner. His attitude, appearance and self-reliance have all contributed to his popularity. Compared to the purely virtuous "good guys", and the diabolically evil "bad guys", Scorpion's moral neutrality is unique. Although he is featured alongside the forces of evil in the opening scene of Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, he remains neutral due to his fierce hatred of Quan Chi. Scorpion appears human when masked, though this is merely an illusion. Only his skull remains when in his true form, sometimes ablaze. However, he can fully regain his human appearance if he conquers his own demons. Scorpion's most popular and recognized skill is his famous spear attack, which is used to draw an opponent toward him. This attack will also stun the opponent for a short amount of time. Scorpion will shout, "Get over here!" or "Come here!", while executing this technique. Although Scorpion is often strict and wrathful, at times he shows a caring side and is very honorable. In the original timeline, when he discovers the Sub-Zero in the second tournament isn't Bi-Han and in fact his more merciful brother, Scorpion vows to protect Kuai Liang instead for killing his kin. In the second timeline, Scorpion truly intended to spare the first Sub-Zero in exchange for the resurrection of his clan, but Quan Chi prevented this. Most notably, in the Mortal Kombat X Comic, it's shown he took in victims and survivors of the Netherrealm War into his iteration of the Shirai Ryu to now protect Earthrealm while also raising Takeda Takahashi. During this time, he treated Takeda like his own son, such as when he comforts Takeda after Fox's death. Before the second Tourney, Scorpion and his Shirai Ryu clan had obtained information of a Steel Ball Run racer named Gyro Zeppeli. Knowing the Steel Balls could prove useful to the Shirai Ryu ninja clan, Scorpion begins to track down Gyro. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Scorpion holds his swords. After the announcer calls his name Scorpion swings his sword out of the sheathes on his back and launches his spear at the camera, then pulls it to him as he calls "GET OVER HERE!" Special Attacks Spear (Neutral) Sending out a metal chain with a tipped Kunai at the end, it impales itself into the victim's chest, allowing Scorpion to pull him or her through the air towards him for a free hit, as well as cause a small bit of damage. This move often follows the words, "GET OVER HERE!" or "COME HERE!" Teleport Punch (Side) Teleporting behind his opponent, he connects with a punch. Flaming Spear (Up) Scorpion jumps into the air swinging his spear around five times. Demon Fire (Down) Scorpion summons the fires of Hell to burn his opponent from underneath. split Decision (Hyper Smash) Based on his first Mortal Kombat 2011 Fatality. Scorpion unsheathes his sword and slices his opponent's torso. He then cuts his opponent's throat and delivers a powerful side-kick which sends their torso and head off their body. As the head comes falling down, he slices it vertically in half. Who's Next? (Final Smash) Based on his second Mortal Kombat X Fatality. Scorpion summons a pillar behind him and throws his spear into his opponent's head. He then pulls out his victim's head, throws it against the pillar and impales it there with a short sword. Victory Animations #Scorpion opens a portal to Hell below him and jumps into it as he says "First blood is drawn by me." #Scorpion pulls out his ninja sword and swings it two times saying "Our battle is finished!" #Scorpion raises his hands surrounded by flames then roars with flames all over his body. He then holds his left hand out in flames then closes it and says "You will join me in Hell!" On-Screen Appearance Scorpion comes out a portal to Hell and says "Vengeance will be mine!" Special Quotes *Scorpion comes out a portal to Hell and says "I challenge you, Sub-Zero!" (When fighting Sub-Zero) *Scorpion comes out a portal to Hell and says "You will die an arrogant fool." (When fighting Goro) *Scorpion comes out a portal to Hell and says "You are nothing but a thief." (When fighting Kung Jin) *Scorpion comes out a portal to Hell and says "You are nothing like your father." (When fighting Jacqui) *Scorpion comes out a portal to Hell and says "You will answer for your decceptions!" (When fighting Quan Chi) *Scorpion comes out a portal to Hell and says "A wise man learns from defeat." (When fighting Cassie Cage) *Scorpion comes out a portal to Hell and says "My flames can burn even you!" (When fighting Raiden) *Scorpion comes out a portal to Hell and says "Prepare yourself, son of Kenshi." (When fighting Takeda) *Scorpion comes out a portal to Hell and says "My sting is sharper than yours!" (When fighting D'Vorah) *Scorpion comes out a portal to Hell and says "Your father's throne eludes you." (When fighting Mileena) *Scorpion comes out a portal to Hell and says "Then I will divide and conquer." (When fighting Ferra and Torr) *Scorpion comes out a portal to Hell and says "I'll move your heart outside your chest!" (When fighting Reptile) *Scorpion comes out a portal to Hell and says "I expect you to die." (When fighting Kotal Kahn) *Scorpion comes out a portal to Hell and says "I sense Shao Kahn in you." (When fighting Ermac) *Scorpion comes out a portal to Hell and says "Such bitterness and hate." (When fighting Kitana) *Scorpion comes out a portal to Hell and says "You bargain with your blood." (When fighting Liu Kang) *Scorpion comes out a portal to Hell and says "Your family ends now!" (When fighting Kenshi) *Scorpion comes out a portal to Hell and says "My kunai will find its mark!" (When fighting Erron Black) *Scorpion comes out a portal to Hell and says "Your training will not best me." (When fighting Sonya) *Scorpion comes out a portal to Hell and says "You talk too much!" (When fighting Johnny Cage) *Scorpion comes out a portal to Hell and says "Your soul will burn." (When fighting Jax) *Scorpion comes out a portal to Hell and says "It is not for sale." (When fighting Kano) *Scorpion comes out a portal to Hell and says "Then you seek the afterlife." (When fighting Kung Lao) *Scorpion comes out a portal to Hell and says "Scorpions are the most deadliest insects in the world. I, Hanzo Hasashi was named Scorpion, after I was killed by Sub-Zero." (When fighting Mamoswine) *Scorpion comes out a portal to Hell and says "You've mistaken identities, I'm not Milli! But I'll free you from this prison." (When fighting Number King) Trivia *Scorpion's default rival is Gyro Zeppeli. Bill Rizer is his second rival. *Scorpion shares his English voice actor with Iron Knuckle, Freddy Krueger, Dio Brando, Young Dio, Motochika, Zankuro Minazuki, Magnus, Dialga, Isshin Kurosaki, Laxus Dreyar, Sloth, Luke Valentine, Kunzite, Franky, and Count Dracula. *Scorpion shares his Japanese voice actor with Roronoa Zoro, Ein, Xiahou Dun, Dian Wei, Deadpool, Jan Valentine, Mugen, Fighting Fefnir and Travis Touchdown Category:Mortal Kombat characters Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes